Outdoor cooking is a popular pastime that encompasses a large number of cooking techniques such as smoking, grilling, and stir frying. Because these cooking techniques utilize a number of heat sources such as charcoal, cas and electric, it would be a benefit to have a portable cooking system that can be used for cooking out of doors that provides a charcoal supplied heat source, an electric supplied heat source and a gas supplied heat source that are each detachably connectable to a base assembly. Because different individuals can enjoy cooking at different heights, it would be a further benefit to have a portable cooking system that included a base assembly that includes a detachable base and a telescoping support pole assembly that is detachably securable between the detachable base and a charcoal supplied heat source, an electric supplied heat source or a gas supplied heat source. Because it is difficult to maintain all of the elements of a multi-element portable cooking system together, it would be a further benefit to have a portable cooking system that included a system carrying case for holding and transporting all of the portable cooking system elements.